


The Welsh Dragon

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Children of Earth Fix-It, Dragon Ianto, Happy Ending, Ianto's Family, M/M, Rimming, Shagged into Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Ianto's grandfather died, and a few days later, his family seeks him out in the Hub, informing him of an incredible herritage.





	The Welsh Dragon

Jack frowned when he spotted Ianto at his workstation, just staring into space, and came over to him.

“What's wrong with you?” he asked, startling Ianto, and the younger man was glad to detect a hint of worry in Jack's voice instead of irritation, or worse, condescension. “You're so glum.”

“My grandfather died yesterday,” Ianto answered.

“Oh.” Jack looked at him, suddenly seeming helpless how he should handle the situation; he'd never been good at consoling people. “I'm sorry, Ianto. Really.”

Ianto gave him a small, grateful smile. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.”

“Do you need something? Of course you can take few days off for the funeral and all.”

“I'd appreciate that.”

“When...”

“The day after tomorrow.”

Jack started to fidget in an uncharacteristically nervous fashion. “Do you...” He took a deep breath to steel himself. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Surprised, Ianto blinked at him.

“As what?” he asked uncertainly, barely daring to hope.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, not meeting Ianto's eyes. “As your... boyfriend.”

Jack startled as he suddenly found himself swept up in a tight embrace, the curious gazes of their colleagues be damned.

“Thank you, Jack,” Ianto mumbled into the crook of Jack's neck, and the other man smiled. He relaxed, and brought his arms around Ianto in return.

“You're welcome,” he murmured, burying his face in Ianto's hair.

 

“All right?” Jack asked him when they slowly left the grave behind them. Not caring about others, he took Ianto's hand in his in determination to lend him support. Ianto nodded, and squeezed back in thanks. 

“You're surprisingly calm,” Jack observed further. “And this time, you don't just hide behind a mask, I know the difference.”

Ianto shrugged helplessly. “I haven't seen him in a long time. Last when I was fifteen.”

“What happened?”

Ianto shrugged again. “He and my Dad never really got along, he thought Da' wasn't good enough for his daughter. And Da's drinking got worse when me Mum died. Although I have many fond memories of spending my time with my grandfather, when I became a teenager, I didn't really care. I just lost me Mum. I was just so angry.”

Ianto didn't notice how thick his Welsh brogue became with every word he lost himself in his memories, but Jack found it terribly endearing among other things which weren't really proper thoughts for a funeral.

He cleared his throat, and hastily tried to chase away any improper thoughts. “Nonetheless, he meant a lot to you, no matter how long you haven't seen each other.”

“Yeah, you're right,” he sighed.

Jack's heart went out to his dejected looking lover, so he brought Ianto's hand to his lips to kiss it. “Come on. Are you hungry? We could go to this new restaurant at the Bay.”

“No, I'm sorry, Jack, I'm not in the mood.”

“That's all right. Then, I'll just take you home, okay? Provided, you don't want to go with your family.”

Jack chastened himself inwardly for his thoughtless actions. He should have thought of that possibility beforehand.

But Ianto shook his head. “Just take me home, please, and...” He nibbled on his bottom lip insecurely for a second which Jack found equally as charming, he simply couldn't help himself. Then, Ianto looked up at him, a hopeful expression on his face. “Would you stay with me?”

Jack smiled at him.”Of course. For as long as you want me to.”

 

When he'd taken him home, Jack wordlessly followed Ianto into his bedroom, and allowed the young man to pull him into bed with him. There, Ianto curled up against Jack, and fell into an exhausted sleep. Jack stayed with Ianto the whole time even though he himself didn't find any sleep. Even when a Rift alert came through, he told Gwen the Rift could go to Hell today, Ianto was his first priority at the moment. Slightly miffed, Gwen had assured him that they would manage without him, it wasn't the Apocalypse again after all.

Jack couldn't care less. He threw his mobile back on the night stand, and pulled Ianto closer against his chest.

In the evening, Ianto woke up slightly groggy.

“How long was I asleep,” he asked grumpily.

Jack smiled, and pecked the tip of Ianto's nose. “Almost the whole day.”

“Ughn. I don't know why I was so exhausted. I'm sorry, Jack. Surely you had much more urgent things to do.”

Jack glared at Ianto sternly, and helped him to prop himself up against the headboard. “I promised you I would stay with you, so I did. And as for your tiredness; you've just lost someone important to you.” Jack grimaced sadly. “Believe me, that takes it out of you.”

Ianto pressed his lips together in contemplation. “Yeah, maybe...”

“Are you hungry now?”

“I'm famished actually,” Ianto had to admit. 

“Okay. You freshen up, and I'll go see what you have in your kitchen.”

“Not much I'm afraid.”

Jack winked at him saucily. “Either I can work with  _not much_ , or I'll order something. Don't worry about that.”

Ianto nodded meekly, and threw Jack a still tired smile.

After taking a much needed, scalding hot shower, he faintly heard Jack rummage around in the kitchen. His stomach growled in earnest now, so Ianto hurried up in looking for some comfortable clothes since he'd woken up in just his underwear although he'd gone to sleep in almost all of his clothes.

“How did you manage that?!” he exclaimed astonished when he entered the kitchen, and spotted a complete meal waiting for him on the table. 

Jack winked at him again. “I'm a genius.”

“I can see that.” Eagerly, Ianto sat down, eyeing his dinner hungrily. Then he frowned. “No matter how brilliant you may be, I'm pretty sure that I didn't have any meat anywhere in my fridge or freezer.”

Jack sat down beside him with an innocent expression on his handsome face. “Could be your lovely neighbour helped me out a bit.”

“Oi, Jack,” Ianto chided, but couldn't contain a snicker. “Please don't tell me you raided Mrs. Turner's fridge.”

“No!” Jack cried affronted. “Of course I didn't. I just went over to her to borrow some eggs, and when I told her I was taking care of you since you weren't feeling so well, she provided me with meat and potatoes. I was completely helpless. And it would have been rude to refuse. She was so concerned about you.”

Ianto chuckled. “Of course. Remind me to buy here a little thank you present.”

“Already on my to-do list.”

“You don't have a to-do list, Jack,” Ianto dead-panned. “That's what you have me for.”

“Hush. Now eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes, dear.”

Laughing heartily, Ianto ducked when a piece of bread came flying his way.

 

“Thank you, Jack, that was really good,” Ianto said after they'd finished eating.

“You're welcome,” Jack replied, uncharacteristically shy. 

Touched – and a little bit aroused – by the endearing blush suddenly spreading over Jack's cheeks, he put the washing down into the sink all of a sudden, and instead kissed Jack forcefully. He backed him up against the kitchen counter, and Jack would have gladly hopped up on it to let Ianto fuck him here and now, but he had other plans.

“Let me take care of you,” Jack pleaded against Ianto's lips, and the younger man nodded eagerly, moaning breathlessly when Jack ground his crotch against Ianto's. He wanted to steer Ianto in the direction of the bedroom, but only managed that after a few further minutes of sizzling kisses. But then, Jack took Ianto's hand, and led him from the kitchen. He threw him a saucy grin over his shoulder. “We have all night long.”

Ianto chuckled. “Yeah, I'm not tired in the slightest.”

Jack's grin broadened. “Good.”

Inside the bedroom, Jack gently pushed Ianto down onto the mattress, and immediately started divesting him of his clothes.

“That's really quite handy,” Jack admired when he slid the sweatpants easily down Ianto's legs. “You should wear them more often.”

Ianto looked up at him with a sternly raised eyebrow, the effect being for naught when Jack started to attack every inch of naked flesh he bared with lips and teeth and tongue. “I'm not saving the world in sweatpants,” Ianto managed to get out between moans and breathy sighs.

Jack's hearty laugh vibrated against Ianto's hip bone, making him shudder.

“I'd never subject you to something so horrible,” Jack whispered hotly against Ianto's skin. “I so love the sight of you in a suit after all.”

And with a last cheeky grin, he bend down to swallow him whole in one go. Ianto cried out brokenly when Jack started sucking on his cock relentlessly, deep-throating him a few times.

“Jack!” Ianto panted, his hands flying to Jack's head, involuntarily clawing his fingers in his hair. “Please. It's too much.”

With an obscene noise, Jack let him slide from his mouth. He looked up at Ianto with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Trust me. I'll take good care of you.”

Instead of answering, Ianto could only nod jerkily, relaxing his grip on Jack's hair in permission.

Jack bend over his crotch again, but this time, he started with little cat-like licks up and down the shaft while gently rolling Ianto's balls between his fingers. Ianto mewled softly at the soft touches, relaxing back into the bedding.

Gradually upping tempo and intensity, Ianto hardly noticed because of the steady stream of endorphins rushing through his body, so, he was almost too far gone with arousal to notice when Jack gently started to turn him around. But when his cock was suddenly engulfed in cool air instead of the warm wetness of Jack's mouth, he let out an indignant whine.

“It's all right,” Jack soothed him. “Just turn around.”

Nodding weakly, Ianto complied, and as soon as he'd settled on his stomach, Jack draped himself over his back, starting to nibble on the back of his neck. From there, he worked his way down Ianto's spine, making the young man shiver until finally, Jack settled between his lover's legs once more. He nipped at one buttock playfully, making Ianto squeak in surprise, while gently spreading his cheeks. Jack licked a quick stripe along Ianto's crack, making the young man shudder and tremble delightfully, and had him moaning in ecstasy when he directly licked over his hole. Pushing his tongue through the tight ring, Jack started fucking him in earnest with his slick tongue, loosening him up gradually for his cock. He had to put his hands on Ianto's hips to hold him still since the young man was trashing and trembling badly under his ministrations.

When Jack finally deemed him lose and pliant enough, he sat up, causing Ianto to whine pitifully when he suddenly was bereft of Jack's tongue now as well like he'd been of his mouth earlier.

“Shh,” Jack crooned again, “you'll feel better in a moment.” Swiftly, he covered his cock with lube liberally, and lined himself up at the twitching hole.

Ianto moaned long and loud when Jack forced his cock into him millimetre by tantalising millimetre. Sighing in ecstasy when he'd finally pushed all the way in, Jack draped himself over Ianto's back, blanketing his trembling body with his from head to toe. He braced himself on his elbows so as not to crush Ianto, and entwined his hands with Ianto's which were clutching the bedding so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

In this position, Jack hadn't much room for deep or hard thrusts, but that wasn't what he wanted for Ianto right now anyway. He wanted his lover to feel the connection and intimacy of their joining. Lazily undulating his hips, he ground down into Ianto, causing the younger man to draw in a sharp gasp when the head of Jack's cock brushed his prostate at the first stroke.

He continued this treatment over and over until Ianto was a trembling, sobbing mess beneath him, Jack himself a mess as well since every time he brushed Ianto's prostate, the younger man would clench his muscles forcefully around him.

Another thrust and another, faster and faster until Jack had to bring his knees under himself for leverage so that he could slam into him forcefully, then suddenly their orgasms crashed down onto them both unexpectedly. Their bodies shuddered together as Jack spilled into his lover, the powerful muscles of Ianto's ass milking him of even the last drop of cum.

Panting heavily, Jack lowered himself fully onto Ianto again, his head coming to rest on a sweaty shoulder. “Am I too heavy?” he asked breathlessly, but Ianto shook his head weakly.

For a while, they simply stayed like this to bask in the afterglow. But at some point, Jack carefully rolled to the side, his clock slipping from Ianto's body with a wet noise. Immediately, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, and the younger man snuggled up to him readily.

Jack pressed a kiss onto Ianto's sweaty brow. “Sleep,” he ordered softly. “Tomorrow, you'll feel better.”

Ianto made a humming noise that could be interpreted as affirmative, then he pressed his face into the crook of Jack's neck, happy and completely exhausted. Within minutes, he was asleep.

 

Jack chuckled when, once again in the course of just a few hours, Ianto started to grumble unhappily when he woke, scrunching up his cute nose endearingly. “Hey, wake up,” Jack softly crooned in his ear, and wisely got a grip on Ianto's pillow before the younger man could hit him with it.

“Go away,” Ianto whined.

Jack just laughed at him, and bend down again to press a kiss into Ianto's hair, deeply inhaling the mix of lingering sex pheromones Ianto had released with his sweat last night. And people told him  _he_ smelled good. They obviously hadn't smelled Ianto yet. Which wouldn't happen though. Ever, if Jack had any say in it. 

“Time to save the world,” Jack chuckled, and nosed down to Ianto's temple to press a kiss there.

“Fuck the world,” was the snippy answer, but this reaction only elicited a chuckle from Jack as well. 

“Maybe I'd rather fuck _you_.”

Ianto groaned exasperated. “That was really bad, Harkness.”

“I know, but I couldn't resist.”

“It's a miracle you ever get a leg over with this horrible pick up lines.”

“If my wittiness fails, I still have my pheromones and my good looks. That's enough to dazzle them all into my bed.”

“No space here for _all_ ,” Ianto growled in warning.

Jack laughed again heartily. “You're right. I'm happy with the one person that's lying in my bed.”

“ _My_ bed.”

“Whatever. And if I recall correctly, you, Mr. Jones, weren't immune to those 51st century pheromones either,” Jack teased.

“Whatever,” Ianto dead-panned, and sat up no matter how much he enjoyed the banter.

In that moment, Jack's mobile rung. He grimaced. Gwen again. “We really have to get going.” He suddenly halted. “Unless... you need more time. That would be fine with me,” Jack assured, but Ianto shook his head.

“No, I need the work to distract me.”

“Okay, then up with you.” Jack patted Ianto's leg.

The younger man stayed were he was for a moment longer, rubbing his eyes groggily.

“Wore you out last night, didn't I,” Jack chuckled.

“You wish.”

“All right, then make us some coffee. I didn't have any yet this morning.”

Ianto glared at him. “Why don't you make it yourself.”

Jack snorted. “As if I'd touch your coffee maker. I'm reckless, but not stupid. And serving you instant would earn me a bullet between the eyes as well.”

“Not between the eyes,” Ianto grumbled, but aloud he said, “As if I would sink so low to even _own_ instant coffee.”

“Good man,” Jack laughed, and pulled him suddenly out of bed exuberantly. He slapped Ianto's naked butt while pushing him in the direction of the shower.

Ianto yelped, and jumped. “Where do you think you are going?” Questioningly, he turned around to Jack, highly suspicious when the older man made to follow him into the bathroom.

“Into the shower with you,” he answered puzzled.

“If you want to save the world some time _today_ , then no.”

Jack pouted, but Ianto didn't let himself be deterred by it. Putting his hand firmly on Jack's chest to halt him in his tracks, he shut the door in his face.

He had to suppress a chuckle when he heard the other man sigh theatrically through the closed door.

 

“Drugs,” Owen grumbled. “I don't believe it. We've been degraded to intergalactic drugs snoops.” 

“These aren't simple drugs, Owen,” Jack reminded while they all sat in the SUV observing an abandoned warehouse where an alien drug trafficking ring would – as far as they knew after extensive research and calling in a few favours – close a massive deal today. “It's fatal for humans.”

“And heroin isn't?”

“Not with the first dose, no. Heroin doesn't make your organs bloat inside your body as well as your eyeballs until they explode.”

All of them made some kind of disgusted noises.

“Do you at least get to experience a high before you become goulash?”

Suddenly, they all had to involuntarily think back on this girl, Carys, that had been possessed by this alien sex gas, and on the exploded rat...

“Oh yeah,” Jack said cheerfully. “It's the best high ever. It lasts two hours, but then...”

“Don't tell me you've tried?” Gwen raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Jack grinned at her. “It's not dangerous for most species. Well, at least not  _that_ dangerous like it is for humans. And since I am an evolved human from the 51 st century, I have enough alien DNA in me to enjoy these kind of things and survive them.” He winked at them boyishly.

“That just sounded sooo wrong on so many levels,” Gwen moaned, and leant her head back on the head rest. She just wanted to close her eyes.

“Huh? I don't get it.” Owen looked around questioningly, but Gwen ignored him, and Ianto just rolled his eyes.

“She means the alien DNA in him comment,” Tosh mumbled exasperated, her cheeks sporting twin spots of colour though. 

“Oh that. Pfft. Prudes.” Owen turned away, suddenly bored with the in his eyes childish conversation.

“Have you ever taken other alien drugs?” Ianto asked Jack curiously after a while into the stifling silence in the car.

“Oh yes, loads,” Jack answered readily. “Frequently even when I was on Rama V. for a while.”

Ianto pulled up a questioning eyebrow, the others listening attentively, not sure if they wanted to know more though.

“It's chocolate,” Jack clarified.

“Ehm, excuse me?!”

“On Rama V., chocolate is treated as a drug, and therefore illegal.”

“We're so never going there. Ever.”

Jack laughed. “I promise.”

“And let me guess,” Gwen snorted good-naturedly at Ianto, “No citizen of Rama V. is ever welcome on Earth if you have any say in it.”

“As I work for one of the two organisations on Earth who controls alien immigration, yeah, I'd say I have a say in it. I'll petition my boss that he'll back me up in this.”

“Oh, very proactive thinking. And how shall this petition look like?” Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Jack stealthily moved a little closer to Ianto who for once sat in the passenger seat instead of the back seat.

“Guys, please!” Owen moaned while the two women giggled, and rolled their eyes fondly at the same time. 

“You're no fun, you 21st century people,” Jack groaned exasperated, and righted himself in the drivers seat, distancing himself from Ianto again.

“Say that again, and I know someone who will sleep at the Hub tonight,” Ianto muttered.

But before Jack could give an indignant answer, sudden movements just outside the warehouse drew their attention. Alert all of a sudden, the team got to work, all bantering shoved aside.

“So far, I register five life forms inside,” Tosh reported while staring intently on her hand-held scanner. 

“If we wait any longer, it could become even more,” Owen cautioned.

“No, I don't think so,” Gwen disagreed. “Surely they want to stay as inconspicuous as possible. The more people, the more attention they draw.”

Jack nodded. “And the more potential for a fight. There's always some hot-head who can't keep it together, and then the situation escalates. So, be careful.”

Jack looked from one of his team members to the other.

“Why don't we wait until the deal is sealed. Then we simply snatch the buyer with the drugs. Less people to confront.”

“No.” Jack shook his head at Tosh. “I want all of them. But especially the dealer. I want him to tell me where he gets this stuff from.”

They nodded briskly, and drew their weapons.

“Owen and Tosh, we go inside from the front,” Jack instructed when they exited the SUV. “Gwen and Ianto from the back.”

His team nodded again.

“Okay, let's go.” 

 

Carefully, they crept around the warehouse, looking for the best spot to enter inconspicuously.

Jack, Tosh and Owen found a broken window through which they could slip inside undetected, Tosh all the while carefully watching her scanners for any signs of life near them.

Inside the building, they slowly made their way around forgotten and mouldy stacks of crates and rusty drums, steadily nearing the heart of the warehouse.

At some point they heard voices, and tried to be even more silent.

Stealthily, they crept closer and closer to the voices until they could make out the drug dealers in the middle of the vast hall, discussing something animatedly. The deal seemed to be fully under way.

But suddenly, they froze.

Instead of the detected five aliens, there were now ten standing a few feet away – and who knew how much more were hidden out of their sight –, belonging to a completely different species than the drug dealers and buyers.

Tosh looked up Jack him with wide, panicked eyes. “They don't appear on the scanner!” she mouthed, and Jack shook his head.

“Lower body temperature,” he whispered back. He could remember this species vaguely, he'd once had a brief fling with a woman originating from their planet.

Tosh bit her lip guiltily and angry, but Jack briefly squeezed her shoulder. “It's not your fault.”

“Yes, it is,” she hissed vehemently. “I should have considered something like this.”

Yes, she could have, but so could the rest of the team. But now, it didn't matter anyway whose fault it was. They had to work with the new circumstances. For a brief moment, Jack considered turning back, but they needed to stop these guys. Many lives would be in danger if the aliens escaped them today with these drugs. Determined but still with a little bit of doubt nagging at the back of his mind, Jack told his team to continue the mission.

“Be careful,” Jack whispered into his comms. “No unneeded risks.”

He was just busily working out a plan when a sudden commotion at the other end of the warehouse drew their attention as well as the alien's. Jack couldn't see clearly in the gloomy hall, but he vaguely made out a pair of struggling figures. He couldn't tell if it was Ianto or Gwen, but nonetheless, panic seized him, his heart stopping a beat.

When the other aliens drew their weapons, he knew they had to act.

“Go!” he hissed, and, drawing his own weapon, stormed from their hiding place. 

 

Ianto desperately tried to get the upper hand. He'd been almost frozen in initial shock when the alien had jumped him from behind, but now he got a grip on himself again, and fought back with all he had.

Indistinctly, he heard shouting and shots echoing through the warehouse, and for a split second he hoped that the others fared better than him. But then the alien tried to close its cold hands around his throat, and he rammed his knee inside its belly with all his might.

The alien staggered back, but, snarling, rushed for him again, not leaving him any time to look for his lost weapon that had to lie around here somewhere.

Once more, the deceptively slender alien managed to get the upper hand, pressing him onto the concrete floor, and reaching for his throat again. This time, it succeeded. Ianto drew in a panicked gasp when he felt strong, cool fingers slowly tightening around his throat, slowly suffocating him. His own hands around the aliens throat didn't seem to faze it though, and so his hands squabbled uselessly over the alien's body in search for a weak spot.

Black spots suddenly danced before his eyes, and he couldn't draw breath any more. In a last desperate, adrenalin-fuelled move, he pushed weakly at the alien. He didn't have enough strength to obtain anything, but all of a sudden, a searing heat suffused his whole body. It was as if he burned from the inside, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. Comforting. Powerful. Not really knowing what he was doing, Ianto instinctively pushed this heat towards the alien. He felt it travel through his body, racing along his arms like licking flames and into his hands. The alien screamed in pain, and let go of Ianto, but he didn't. He pushed more of the fire into his attacker until he watched in horrified fascination the light blue skin turn purple and blotchy. The alien's eyes and mouth suddenly shone with a bright red light, then it became utterly still, for a moment poised over Ianto. Then it collapsed onto him, and he weakly pushed at the dead body to scramble from underneath it. Shocked, he stared numbly at the alien's face. Where the eyes had been, two gaping holes stared up at him, the flesh around and inside the eye sockets burned to a crisp. Swallowing heavily, he could do nothing more than stare at the dead alien. He started to tremble. What had he done?! What was going on here?!

But before he had the time to search for answers, a sudden furious howl made him look up. Another of the aliens rushed for him, its arm raised up, a long knife clutched in its hand. It threw itself onto Ianto, bringing them both to the floor once more, and Ianto's head connected painfully with the concrete underneath him. Dizzily, he stared up at the alien that suddenly brought its arm down. He wanted to draw on these hidden powers again, but he didn't know how. And then, he felt a burning. But it wasn't like the burn of the fire inside of him. This hurt! He gasped, and tears sprang to his eyes. Pain exploded and spread from his chest like a blazing flame. Dazedly, he looked down onto his chest. The sharp blade was sticking from his body, red bubbling up around the shiny metal, staining his purple shirt a sickening black. He cried out when the alien twisted the knife brutally, tearing an even bigger hole into his upper body, severing veins and arteries and his lungs, parting soft flesh like butter. He could feel it with frightening clarity, his whole body numb, all feeling concentrated on this one spot where the blade tore through his body.

As if through cotton wool, a shot reached his ears, and this alien, like the last, collapsed onto him all of a sudden, its hands still clutching the handle of the knife tightly as it tumbled to the side, wrenching the blade a few centimetres more in a sickening crunch as it scraped against Ianto's ribs, then it was ripped from his body when the alien crashed down beside him, taking the knife with it in its dead clutches. A scream got stuck in his throat, a gurgling gasp the only noise forthcoming.

Dazedly, he heard Jack's voice screaming something, it sounded like Ianto's name. He'd never heard such fear in the Captain's voice, and dazedly, he wondered if Jack was crying out for him.

A blurry figure appeared above him, the fuzzy silhouette looking a bit like Jack. He was jostled around some, then he suddenly could feel something again. The pain in his chest faded somewhat as he felt warm, strong arms wrapping around him, his head coming to rest against a strong chest. He closed his eyes contentedly when the steady if frantic beat of a heart lulled him in.

 

“Ianto!” Jack screamed urgently again, gently shaking the young man while desperately pressing his hand onto the sickeningly gaping wound in Ianto's chest. But no matter how hard he applied pressure, precious hot blood welled up between his fingers, running uselessly down Ianto's upper body and onto the cold concrete floor. 

“Owen, get over here!” Jack screamed, and frantically looked around for his medic. He noted with relief that the other aliens were either dead or in Gwen and Tosh's custody, his team more or less uninjured. 

“Oh fuck!” Owen gasped when he dropped to his knees next to Ianto, pulling forth medical supplies he'd stashed strategically in the pockets of his trousers and jacket. Ripping open Ianto's ruined waistcoat and shirt, Owen injected a clear fluid into the frayed flesh of the wound, pushing Jack's hands away afterwards. “I've given him something to slow the blood flow,” he mumbled. “This should buy us a little more time.”

“How much?” Jack asked, and he shivered when Owen looked up at him with a grave expression.

“Not enough,” the doctor forced out through gritted teeth, and set to work on the life-threatening wound.

Breathing deeply in and out so as not to succumb to a panic attack, Jack watched Owen treat the wound, but even he with his basic knowledge of first aid could see that it was a futile attempt. Holding back a sob, he bend down, and pressed a kiss onto Ianto's clammy brow. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered frantically over and over, guilt crushing him under its weight.

“Stop it, Jack,” Owen admonished him, not looking up once from his patient. 

“I should have aborted the mission,” Jack objected. “They were too many. I put all of you in danger.”

“That's our job,” Owen growled. “He knew the risk.”

Jack shook his head, but he didn't have the strength to speak any more.

“No, no, no!” Owen suddenly shouted. “Come on, Tea Boy, stay with me!”

Jack froze, the horrid noise of the medical scanner flat-lining the only sound reaching his ears. And it was the most terrible noise he'd ever heard in his long life. He tightened his hold onto Ianto, beseeching him to stay with him through his touch. In a desperate attempt to save his lover, he kissed Ianto, imagining pushing all of his life energy into Ianto. It had worked once, it could work again. It had to.

“Whoa! What the fuck!” Owen reared back, and stared at the wound, then at Jack still kissing Ianto in shock.

When Jack drew back, his gaze flew to the wound immediately as well. His breath caught in his throat when the butchered mess that was Ianto's chest suddenly started to mend, the flesh pulling together slowly before his very eyes. “It worked,” he breathed in astonishment for he hadn't dared to believe he'd be successful to tell the truth.

He heard Gwen and Tosh gasp behind him when they joined them after securing their prisoners, and Owen still swore colourfully under his breath, but the only noise that was of any importance to him was the gasping breath Ianto suddenly drew in, his eyes flying open. Jack had never seen or heard something so beautiful.

“Shh, calm down, it's all right,” he tried to soothe his agitated lover, holding the squirming young man tightly. 

“What... what happened!?” Ianto gasped, and clutched at Jack as if his life depended on it. 

“Later. You came back to me, and that's the only thing that is important right now.” Jack couldn't and didn't want to hold back the tears of relief welling up in his eyes and then running over his cheeks, and he buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

“Let's get out of here,” he heard Owen say, and he nodded, helping Ianto up, both of them still shaky on their feet. 

Trembling in shock, Ianto clutched to Jack tightly while they stumbled out of the building, leaving the clean-up to the rest of the team, but Jack wasn't so sure if it rather wasn't Ianto that held him up instead of him supporting Ianto.

The two shaken men huddled together on the back seat of the SUV while Owen drove them back to the Hub. Gwen and Tosh remained behind to clean up and secure the scene.

Ianto was still so confused and shocked that he'd apparently resurrected from death that he didn't even care that Owen of all people saw them together like this. All he needed right now was Jack's closeness. The Captain didn't fare any better. He had been so sure that he'd lost another loved one that right now, he still couldn't grasp the mercy fate had shown him for once. And yes, in the turmoil of his own mind, Jack finally came to the life changing revelation that he loved Ianto. He loved this young man, and he wanted to spend the rest of Ianto's life with him.

Instinctively, he pulled Ianto even tighter against him.

 

“Ianto, with me,” Jack ordered in clipped tones the moment they set foot back into the Hub. 

Without arguing, Ianto allowed the Captain to lead him down into the Archives, both of them ignoring Owen's put out cries echoing after them that he had prior claim to Ianto as Torchwood's medic.

The heavy door to the Archives had barely shut behind them when Jack spun the younger man around, and slammed him against the door, attacking his lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. His hands didn't stay idle either; they were already busily tearing open Ianto's belt and flies. Ianto moaned when Jack shoved his hand into his underwear, and gripped him tightly.

“Fuck me, please!” Jack begged against his lips, and suddenly dragged Ianto over to the sturdy desk the younger man used as his work place. Drawing Ianto between his spread thighs, he let himself sink back onto the surface, and pulled Ianto down with him so that the younger man's upper body blanketed Jack's, their crotches rubbing together forcefully in the process. The still wet blood on Ianto's clothes and chest drenched Jack's own shirt, but he didn't care that they now both looked as if they'd enacted in a remake of _Carrie_. Frantically, he tore at the bloodied clothing, and shoved them from Ianto's shoulders, letting them fall carelessly to the floor where they fell. The second he had even more access to naked flesh, Jack's hands started roaming over the vast expanses of the soft, warm, _alive_ body. But then, his need became overpowering. Relentlessly, Jack shoved and dragged Ianto's trousers over his hips and down to his knees. Like a man possessed, he grasped Ianto's cock again tightly, and stroked him firmly. Ianto groaned throatily, and closed his eyes in bliss. Especially when he'd seen the naked, desperate look with which Jack stared at the ministrations of his own hands. 

Letting go with one hand, Jack rummaged around in one trouser pocket, and pulled forth a small tube of lube. Swiftly, he unscrewed the lid, and coated the hot flesh in his hand liberally. Then, he slipped from the desk, shoved his own trousers down unceremoniously, and turned around, draping his upper body over the surface, presenting his bare ass to Ianto's hungry eyes.

“Take me,” he begged near desperation.

“Jack, don't you think I should...”

“No,” Jack moaned, pressing his ass back into Ianto's crotch with almost overwhelming need. “I need you. Now. No lube.”

Ianto stilled for a moment, his hungering gaze resting on Jack's bare ass and the quivering hole visible between the muscular globes. Then he nodded, understanding what Jack needed. To be truthful, he needed it as well. Grasping his cock in one hand, Jack's hip with the other, he guided himself between Jack's cheeks. The slippery head of his cock met resistance only for a moment, then he forced himself into Jack's willing body, cleaving him open with the power of one thrust of his hips alone.

Both men gasped and shuddered, and for a moment, Ianto stayed poised motionlessly to just enjoy the incredible feeling of vice-like, quivering muscles gripping his cock surrounded by feverish, slick heat.

Jack mewled, and pushed back against him suddenly, prompting Ianto into motion. He drew back a little, only to shove himself into the tight hole forcefully once more in the next second, setting a steady, tantalisingly slow but firm rhythm.

“Harder, please!” Jack begged him eventually, sobbing heartbreakingly.

Complying wordlessly, Ianto upped his thrusts into the pliant body quivering under his, feeling his climax nearing like an avalanche. He squeezed his hand between the desk and Jack's heaving body to tightly grip his cock.

Jack moaned louder when Ianto started to jerk him off, and suddenly, his whole body stiffened in orgasm.

Ianto cried out when the contractions around his cock triggered his own orgasm, and he poured his essence into the spasming channel.

Panting heavily, the two men collapsed onto Ianto's desk, Ianto draped over Jack's body.

Both flinched when suddenly, Jack's comms beeped persistently.

“You haven't switched it off?!” Ianto moaned incredulously into Jack's neck. 

“Forgot,” the Captain replied with a much too casual shrug, and struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows. Ianto however was too lazy to move, so he simply stood there draped over Jack's back, his softening cock still nestled tightly in his lover's arse. They must strike a ridiculous sight, both with their trousers hanging at their knees and with Ianto draped over Jack like a sloth, each looking completely dishevelled, but to be truthful, he couldn't care less.

“Yeah?” Jack spoke into his comms, trying to get his breathing to even out.

“Jack?” Gwen's voice sounded in his ear. “Where are you?”

“Down in the Archives. Why?”

“You better come up. Bring Ianto with you, and for the love of God, please stop doing what you're doing at once while talking to me.”

“Just finished,” the Captain replied smugly. “We're up again in a few.”

“That's what I'm afraid of,” Gwen muttered before she cut the connection. 

 

A few long minutes later after they'd both tried to make themselves more (Ianto) or less (Jack who didn't quite care at the moment) presentable again, having a quick wash and a change of clothes, both men returned upstairs. They sturdily ignored the other's knowing grins and compassionate looks, even if Ianto couldn't suppress a heavy blush. Gwen's crushing hug was harder to ignore, but after Ianto had assured her that he really was all right, she let him be (to be truthful, he'd rather have Gwen hug him some more than for Owen to get his hands on him; the doctor practically vibrated with determined excitement to sink his claws into Ianto now that he had nothing more pressing to do after performing an autopsy on the dead aliens Gwen and Tosh had brought with them after Owen had picked them up again – obviously, they had been down in the Archives far longer than they'd thought...)

“So, what've we got?” Jack asked, cheerful again now that he had the panic of loosing Ianto literally shagged out if his system, and looked from one of his team members to the other.

“This,” Gwen replied, and pointed at her screen.

“What the hell?!” Jack bend over the screen for a better look. 

“They're just standing there like this for fiften minutes,” Tosh explained. “It's kinda creepy. As if they know we are here.”

Jack frowned at the screen showing the CCTV of the Tourist Office entrance where three people, two men and a woman, were just standing outside on the quay, unmoving. He had the feeling that he knew these people...

A gasp from Ianto made Jack spin around. His young lover looked completely baffled. “What are my relatives doing here?!”

“Your what?!” Owen cried disbelievingly. 

Jack snapped his fingers. “Ah, that's why they seem so familiar. They were at the funeral.”

“Maybe it's just a coincidence?” Gwen fished for an explanation. “Maybe they want to visit Ianto...”

“I haven't talked to them in years,” Ianto parried. “They shouldn't even know where I work.”

“Maybe your sister told them?” Jack suggested.

“Maybe,” Ianto replied absent-mindedly. 

Suddenly, the three people outside looked up, right into the CCTV camera. The team shivered uncomfortably. It was as if they could look at them directly through the cameras.

“Maybe we should invite them in for coffee,” Jack decided cheerily, but even his voice trembled slightly.

“You can't bring them down here!” the team protested all at the same time.

“Let's see what they want. We can still retcon them later.”

Still uneasy, they consented grudgingly.

“Ianto, you're coming up with me.”

Not knowing what to expect, Ianto followed Jack up into the Tourist Office. With a flourish, the Captain threw open the outer door, and swaggered outside, a disarming smile on his face.

“Hi, Captain Jack Harkness.”

“We know who you are, Captain,” the older of the two men said, baffling Jack for a moment, a superior look on his face that rubbed Jack wrong immediately.

“Uncle Derwen!” Ianto hissed. “Manners, please!?”

“Ah, I'm sorry, Ianto. Forgive me, Captain. 

“Nothing to forgive,” Jack said jovially, a frozen smile on his face. “But tell me, how come you know me?”

“Oh, we enquired about you. Some mutual friends told me a little about you.”

“And who are these mutual friends?” Ianto asked suspiciously.

“That's a conversation best held out of earshot of noisy parties.”

“I agree. Please come in.” Jack stepped aside to let the three guests through. He exchanged a slightly worried if curious gaze with Ianto when they entered the Tourist Office again. “This way.”

Without batting an eye, they followed the two Torchwood agents through the secret entrance and into the lift.

Ianto cleared his throat which sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise completely silent lift. “By the way. Jack, that's my uncle Derwen, my cousins Siana and Aled. Jack you know already.” He threw his relatives another suspicious glare, but they ignored him.

Thankfully, in that moment, the lift doors opened.

Jack led them into the Hub, already being awaited by the curious team. But he ignored them, just tapped his ear discreetly, indicating that they should eavesdrop over the comms.

Ianto's relatives didn't seem overly impressed when Jack guided them through the Hub. They didn't even bat an eye when suddenly, Myfanwy sailed over their heads with a loud screech.

“Where did you get her?” Derwen asked instead with interest.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other.

“How do you know it's a she?” Jack counter questioned a little suspiciously.

“Please answer the question.” 

Jack bristled at the command, but nonetheless threw Ianto's uncle a disarming smile. Everybody who knew him would have noticed the dangerous edge to his voice behind it, but Derwen either didn't notice or he simply didn't care.

“Ianto found her after she'd fallen through the Rift. We caught her together.”

Derwen looked at his children, a contemplative frown on his face. “Interesting,” he murmured, not even reacting to Jack's mention of the Rift.

Jack chose the conference room overlooking the Hub so that his team could discreetly follow what was happening visually as well as over their comms. Jack's sinister face had told the rest pretty fast that there seemed to be more to Ianto's relatives than met the eye, and that they should stay alert.

“Do you want coffee or tea?” Ianto offered, but his uncle waived a dismissive hand. 

“No, thank you. We've just come to talk to you, my boy.”

Derwen looked pointedly at Jack. “In private,” he insisted.

“He stays,” Ianto stated firmly, involuntarily reaching for Jack's hand even before Jack had time to protest pointedly that this was _his_ Hub, and they were his _guests_ , not the other way around. Ianto bore the surprised gazes of his family stoically. This wasn't how he had wanted to come out to them, if at all, but he needed Jack with him right now. His relatives started to creep him out.

“Very well,” Derwen relented. “Then, please let's take a seat.”

Reluctantly, Ianto complied, feeling even more inferior this way while facing his uncle.

“Tell me about our mutual friends,” Jack immediately got to the point, looking at the three guests with a no-nonsense expression.

“I believe they are known to you as the Mara,” Derwen explained.

Jack and Ianto blinked at him in shock.

“Excuse me,” Ianto stammered. “Did you just say... How the hell do you know the _Mara_?!”

“And I wouldn't call them friends,” Jack sneered.

Derwen shrugged. “Well, friends is maybe too strong of a word, but for us, they are allies.”

“ _Us_?” Jack asked in clipped tones.

“Our family,” Aled spoke up for the first time.

“Since when has our family dealings with mythical, eon-old beings?!” Ianto snapped. 

“Always,” Siana replied. She looked Ianto deeply in the eye. “We are, after all, mythical, eon-old beings, too.”

A hysterical laugh wanted to bubble out of Ianto's mouth, but he held himself in check at the last second. Instead, he raised a dry eyebrow. “Oh, really. Do tell.”

Derwen sighed. “He doesn't believe us.”

“What did you expect,” Aled muttered. “He was never taught.”

“Taught what?!” Gradually, Ianto was fed up with the allusions and secrets.

Derwen sighed once more, and braced himself. “Our family descends from an ancient race of dragons.”

Ianto pressed his lips together, not really knowing what he should make of these ridiculous words. Jack scoffed. “There's no such thing as dragons. Not on this planet.”

“There is, and there always was,” Siana contradicted him. “Granted, the Mara are much older than us, but nonetheless, our family goes back to the Ancient Times when magic still ran freely and potently through every being and object on this planet, long before the first humans wandered these lands.”

“In every generation, there is one of us who is chosen to be the Welsh Dragon,” Aled took over. “The most powerful of all. He or she is the ruler of the Earth and its protector. Originally, we were just protecting Wales since this is where we were all born. There were many other dragon clans, but over time, we assimilated them until there was only one big clan, united under the Welsh Dragon.”

Now it was Derwen who continued, “Our ancestors could reach a few thousand years of age. When the humans started to spread and take over the planet, we retreated, operating in the background since they were afraid of us, and they even started hunting our kin. But a lot of us were dissatisfied with their secret lives, and so they took on human forms, and tried to blend in with humanity. Needless to say, the first hybrids were soon born. It turned out, our races were compatible when the dragons were in human form. In only a few thousand years, there were no pure-blooded dragons any more. We only live for two, maybe three hundred years nowadays. All in all, it was for the better I'd say. You can't imagine what it must be like to live thousands of years and see your loved ones die one after the other.”

Involuntarily, Jack made a strangled noise, and Ianto took his hand under the table discreetly. Derwen's penetrating gaze swivelled to Jack. “I know what it's like,” Jack pressed out. “To survive all those you love.”

Derwen frowned. “Yes, the Mara told us something peculiar about you, but they weren't clear on it. Anyway. Today, there's only us, our immediate family. People no longer believe in the old stories, and we're not needed any more. Earth has other protectors.” Derwen quirked an eyebrow. “Like Torchwood for example. Imagine our surprise when we learned that you're part of Torchwood, Ianto. Maybe it's fate that you work here of all places.”

“What's that supposed to mean? And... and what? Do you want to tell me that in true form we're all _dragons_?!”

“Good Gods, no,” Derwen laughed. “We only carry dragon blood in our veins. And we have... certain powers.”

“For example?” Jack asked.

“Oh, you know, manipulating fire and such.”

Ianto pressed his lips together again, and took a deep breath. At least that explained his outburst today. “Why wasn't I told any of this?” he calmly asked, much too calm. Jack knew this calmness only too well first-hand. Ianto glared at his cousins. “You knew. You grew up with this knowledge, didn't you?”

“Yes,” Aled admitted. 

“Why didn't I?”

“Because we have powers and you don't.” Siana said, brutally honest. 

Ianto flinched involuntarily.

“Some of us are born with these powers, others are not,” Derwen explained. “You and your sister never showed any signs of having any powers. You both were tested as babies like all of our newborns, but there was nothing. So, you weren't told because we wanted to allow you to have a normal life. Your cousins on the other hand, as well as myself, we have these powers.”

“Then why are you telling me this now?” Ianto demanded.

“Because when your grandfather passed away, we lost our Welsh Dragon.”

Ianto's eyes widened. “Grandfather was the Welsh Dragon?! I thought you said that we aren't dragons any more.”

“That is correct, but still, there is one in every generation who is so powerful that they not only have an exceptionally high power-level, but they can turn into a dragon as well. There has always been a Welsh Dragon, and there always will be for as long as there is dragon blood on this Earth.”

Shakily, Ianto rubbed his forehead, thinking furiously. “And... and who's next in line?”

“Your mother.”

His gaze snapped up to his uncle.

Derwin looked down sadly. “She was remarkable. No doubt, she would have been the next Welsh Dragon if not...”

Oppressive silence descended over the room for a moment.

“We always hoped that her children inherited her powers, but that's not the case. Most likely, Siana will become the next Welsh Dragon, but only with much, much training.”

The young woman pressed her lips together unhappily. “This shouldn't be the way,” she snapped. “It's like cheating myself into this position. The Welsh Dragon's powers shall be true powers. Powers he was born with which he can control instinctively. He shouldn't have to  _train_ to achieve this state.”

“I still don't understand why you are here.” Ianto shook his head confused. 

Jack suddenly squeezed his hand so that he looked at his lover helplessly. “I think you do, Ianto,” Jack said softly.

Derwen nodded. “This morning, we felt your powers awaken.”

“But... but that wasn't...” Ianto tried to reason away his outburst from earlier today.

“It wasn't what? Ianto, don't you see. You have dragon powers after all. They must have lain dormant in you so deep that nothing short of your life being threatened could have awoken them.”

“This wasn't the first time I've been in mortal danger,” Ianto protested. 

“But something changed since then. Something triggered your powers, and let me tell you, my boy, although brief, this outburst was so forceful we felt it across the whole city. These were the powers of a true Welsh Dragon.”

Ianto shook his head vigorously. “No! Maybe I have some powers after all, but that doesn't make me your Welsh Dragon! The incident this morning proofs nothing.”

He wanted to bury his face in his hands, or better, wanted to wake up from this surreal dream, but before Ianto had time to react, Siana had sprung up all of a sudden. A brightly shining, searingly hot ball of flames materialised in her hand, and she hurled it at Ianto.

Jack wanted to throw himself between Ianto and the blazing fire protectively, but he was too slow. The flames engulfed Ianto completely who cried out in shock, stumbling up.

Not wanting to watch his lover burn within seconds in the bright-hot blaze that singed his own skin as well in the close proximity, Jack drew his weapon with tears in his eyes, and pointed it at Derwen, Aled and Siana who had a self-satisfied smile on her face. The others stormed into the room only a few seconds later, their weapons drawn since they had watched everything.

Suddenly, Gwen's eyes widened, and her hand holding the weapon fell to her side sluggishly.

“Jack.”

Jack spun around at hearing the beloved voice, and he stumbled back a step in shock, almost dropping his Webbley because there stood Ianto, completely unharmed by the fire, even his clothes were still in tact. A bright light seemed to engulf him, as if it shone from deep within him, illuminating his whole being. And... Jack gulped... his eyes. They shone golden, the pupils having turned into an unnaturally deep, almost bottomless black, shaped like a cat's pupils... or a dragon's.

“Jack,” Ianto gasped once more, and this time, Jack was jolted out of his rigour, hurrying over to Ianto to embrace him tightly even if he was almost unbearably hot to the touch. “What's happening?”

“Shh,” Jack tried to soothe the frightened young man, pressing his lips against the blazing skin of Ianto's temple. “I don't know.”

“Don't you dare turn into a dragon in here, Tea Boy!” Owen moaned.

“Since I would be the one to clean up the chaos, I can do as I please, so, shut up, Owen!” Ianto spat shakily, and Owen cried out in indignant pain when Tosh and Gwen slapped the back of his head.

His frantic gaze sought out his relatives who'd risen from their chairs. All three suddenly bowed before him solemnly.

“It is as I hoped,” Derwen said, “you are our new Welsh Dragon, Ianto.” 

Ianto gulped, and was glad for Jack's arms currently holding him up because he felt his knees go weak. He couldn't believe it.  _He_ was supposed to be a bloody  _dragon_ ?! This just couldn't be. These things were part of his job, but they didn't happen to  _him_ .

“And...” he stammered still thrown, but having no choice than to accept this new situation, “what does this mean from now on? What are my duties? I won't give up working for Torchwood just so you know.” He glared stubbornly at his uncle, and involuntarily pressed himself tighter against Jack. He wouldn't give up Jack. Never. 

But his uncle smiled placatingly at him. “Nothing will change for you. Just continue protecting the Earth. It's now not only your job but your holy mission.”

“Oh, okay, then...” He could live with that. And for the other aspects of the unexpected revelations of his heritage... Well, obviously, his powers could come in handy as soon as he was able to control them. Surely, his family would teach him how to tap into them and wield them at will eventually.

Whereas Ianto was still a little (okay, a lot) shaken, Jack was not (about the actually being able to turn into a dragon part, yes, but not about the rest). He was just happy. “I'm so glad that you are a dragon, Ianto,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against Ianto's temple, suddenly overwhelmed and exhausted with relief. “Otherwise, you'd never have survived this morning if your wounds hadn't healed.” He laughed humourlessly, but nonetheless still giddy with relief. “And all along I thought it had been my Vortex energy that had saved you, but it was your own. You are a marvel, Ianto Jones.”

“At least we have an explanation for that now,” Owen grumbled satisfied. “As well as why this guy was burned out from the inside this morning.”

“Ehm, excuse me, but what do you mean?!” Derwen quipped in puzzled.

Every single Torchwood agent blinked at him in confusion.

“What do _you_ mean?” Gwen asked bewildered. “This morning, Ianto struggled with an alien, and when his powers awoke, he burned him from the inside. After, he was mortally wounded by another alien, and he would have died if the wound hadn't healed on its own. You said you felt his powers, didn't you?”

“Yes,” Aled stammered. “His Dragon powers, but... apart from that, a dragon doesn't have self-healing abilities. Not even the Welsh Dragon,” he explained. “We're harder to kill than normal humans, yes, but we're not immortal or something.”

All eyes focussed on Ianto who started to squirm under the sudden intense proximity.

“If it's not his dragon blood, then... Oh my God!” Tosh slapped her hands across her mouth. “Why didn't we see it this morning already!”

“Tosh, what are you talking about!” Ianto snapped, frightened beyond words.

“The way your wound healed. It looked the same as when Jack's wounds heal.”

Owen frowned. “And? I can't imagine that there is more than one way how suddenly healing wounds should look like.”

“It's the same,” Tosh insisted. 

“What could this mean?” Siana asked, looking first at her father who was equally as clueless, then at the Torchwood agents.

“I'd like to know as well.” Owen crossed his arms before his chest as if personally affronted that this puzzle didn't seem to want to be solved straight away. “What, did Jack shag the Tea Boy into immortality or what?”

Jack made a dismissive noise, but Tosh, as well as Owen had a sudden scientifically fuelled excited gleam in their eyes.

“Why not?” Tosh asked matter of factly. “It is a possible explanation.”

“No way,” Jack denied, so shaken that he didn't even pounce on Owen's comment with gleeful innuendo. “That's completely impossible. My immortality is not in my DNA. You wouldn't turn immortal only because I gave you a blood transfusion either. That's why all my children have been mortal. It's got nothing to do with something I do to someone, even if it would be a charming thought.”

“Well, that's easy to test, isn't it.” Owen shrugged. “Every cell of your body is infused with Vortex energy, Jack, it's what holds you together. You can't extract it from your blood or your DNA, but it can be measured with certain instruments. So, if Ianto suddenly has Vortex energy in him, too, then, well...”

All eyes swivelled to Ianto once again who moaned long-sufferingly, yielding to his fate. “Yeah, all right, I'll come with you,” he grumbled, and trudged out of the conference room after a smugly grinning Owen.

“Long overdue, Tea Boy, long overdue.”

“Stop calling me that or I'll turn into a dragon after all and eat you.”

“Pfft,” Owen's fading voice snorted. “As if.”

“Soon. You just wait.”

The rest of the team remained together with the Jonses, but only for a moment. Then, they jumped into action, and excitedly followed Owen and Ianto down to autopsy bay.

 

“I'll be damned,” Derwen breathed when the results of Ianto's blood tests showed up on the screen, exhibiting the same component in his body that Owen had shown them earlier which was what suffused Jack's whole body. 

“Is that really Vortex energy?” Gwen breathed astonished.

“Yep,” Owen answered, baffled himself. “And a whole lot of it. Almost as much as Jack has, together with some strange readings that have to be the dragon DNA. Interesting that it didn't show up on any scanners until today.” The last was mumbled excitedly, and Ianto feared that over the course of the next few days, he would become Owen's lab rat after all. 

“This is awesome,” Siana whispered as well, staring reverently at the results. “Your sexual relationship with the Captain restored your purity as a dragon, your longevity. Maybe even surpassed it as it seems.”

“Never thought that I'd hear purity and Jack in the same sentence,” Gwen whispered to Tosh who nodded chuckling. 

Aled winced at his sister's typical bluntness coupled with an awful formal, antique speech pattern, but he practically goggled when Owen snorted, and quipped in drily, “Shagged into immortality, told ya so.” 

Siana bristled at the doctor's blasphemous words, actually growled at him which didn't faze the medic in the slightest though.

In the meanwhile, Ianto carefully peeked at Jack who dealt with the news remarkably well up until now. Ianto himself desperately tried to keep his composure, and save the mental breakdown for later, but Jack normally wasn't someone who held his emotions back. Oh, sure, he could be pretty secretive and almost as impassive as Ianto, but under these circumstances, Ianto had at least expected some much too cheerful innuendo to mask Jack's true feelings.

“Hmm, now I know at least why your body's always so hot,” Jack crooned promptly while scrutinising the test results cheerfully. There it was. But Ianto didn't call him on it. He knew that was how Jack dealt with the situation for now. As soon as they were alone together though...

“You really couldn't resist that innuendo, could you,” Ianto dead-panned therefore, trying to suppress a chuckle despite himself, and even though he was worried for Jack inwardly.

“No.” Jack grinned cheekily at him, and put his arm around Ianto's waist much more tightly than was warranted in company, belying his true composition. 

“I think,” Owen proclaimed loudly, “that more tests are required, but I think for now we know enough. So, get out of my autopsy bay.”

While Gwen and Siana spluttered at his rudeness, the others noticed Owen's meaningful look at Jack and Ianto.

Ianto nodded at Owen in thanks. “He's right,” he agreed with the medic. “There's much to do. I'm sorry, uncle Derwen.”

He looked his uncle deeply in the eye. The older man nodded eventually. “We'll talk at a later date. Siana, Aled, let's go.”

His children frowned insecurely, and looked as if they'd like nothing better than to start Ianto's training right this minute, but they yielded to their father's wishes.

“Goodbye, cousin,” Aled smiled at Ianto. “We'll see each other soon.”

Ianto nodded, and just wanted to lead his relatives out of the Hub, but Gwen jumped in hastily. “I'll show you out,” she smiled at them as well as Ianto.

He threw her a grateful nod, too. Normally he wouldn't want his colleagues to treat him like an uncooked egg, but right now he was more than grateful. He sensed that he and Jack had to talk as soon as possible.

“Actually,” Tosh quipped in, “why don't you two call it an early day. We will manage without you, and the reports regarding this morning can wait until tomorrow.”

Jack had been uncharacteristically silent and withdrawn in the last few minutes, and now he threw Tosh, then Ianto a contemplative look. Eventually, he nodded briskly, and went back into his office to get his coat without a word.

Slightly worried now, Ianto hastened to get his own things, and waited at the cog door for Jack.

“See you tomorrow.” He threw Tosh a small smile before Jack breezed past him so that he had to hurry to catch up with him.

 

The drive back to Ianto's flat was spent in uncomfortable silence, making Ianto more nervous with every passing second.

“I'll just take a shower first, all right,” he mumbled while unlocking his flat door, but Jack didn't answer. He didn't even follow Ianto when he made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower to get rid of the last traces of his own blood still clinging to him. 

It probably was the fastest shower of his life even if he wanted to prolong it so that he wouldn't have to face Jack eventually.

But he wasn't a coward, and he had no love lost for delaying tactics. With only a towel slung around his hips, he left the bathroom in search for Jack. He didn't have to look long; the Captain sat perched on Ianto's bed, back ramrod straight and absolutely motionless. He didn't even react when Ianto entered the room. The first signs of life he showed were when Ianto stopped right before him, hoping that that much naked skin in Jack's direct line of sight would shake him from whatever shocked stupor he'd fallen into.

At least with that Ianto ended up being right if not completely how he'd imagined. Jack's whole body suddenly folded in on itself, and he leaned his forehead against Ianto's stomach while bringing his arms around Ianto's middle to draw him between his knees. Heart-breakingly gentle, Jack peppered Ianto's belly with kisses, and bumping his nose playfully against the warm flesh now and again.

Ianto carefully buried his fingers in Jack's hair, caressing the light brown strands, his breathing getting faster by the minute the more kisses Jack left on him. But then, he became aware of the barely audible words Jack breathed against his skin, and he looked down onto the other man, straining his ears at the same time. He sucked in a breath when he finally could make out what Jack was whispering over and over.

“I love you.”

His blood ran cold, but at the same time, he felt elated, his heart soaring with unexpected joy.

“Jack,” he mumbled. “You don't...” He grimaced unhappily. “You're still in shock...”

“Don't tell me how I feel,” Jack suddenly snapped, and looked up at Ianto with wide, accusing eyes. And there Ianto saw it. The truth. The naked truth laid bare here before him. Jack loved him. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, but he ignored them. Instead, he bend down to kiss Jack in apology for doubting him and his feelings. 

“I'm sorry,” he murmured against Jack's lips. “I love you, too. Never doubt that.”

Now it was Jack who had tears gathering in his eyes, and once more, he buried his face against Ianto's stomach.

“Don't leave me,” he pleaded in a rough voice. “Please, never leave me.”

“I won't,” Ianto assured. “Now I won't, ever.” 

“But you will.” Jack looked up at him again, his eyes wide and frightened, his pupils unnaturally dilated in his panicked frenzy. “You will. One day you'll hate me for what I've done to you.”

Ianto frowned. “Jack, you haven't done anything to me.”

But Jack shook his head frantically. “Yes, I have. It's my fault that you're immortal now. I'm not sorry that it was my Vortex energy that roused your powers, and I'm not sorry that I've passed on my self-healing abilities to you, I never could, but I'm sorry for what this entails.” He shook his head once more in denial. “All of my lovers who knew of my immortality hated me for it, and though you don't, you'll hate me one day for contaminating you with it, and...”

“Jack!” Ianto snapped forcefully. “Stop. Please. That will never happen.”

“Yes,” Jack contradicted, so stuck on this thought that it was nigh on impossible to convince him otherwise. “Yes, it will. I know it will. When you start losing people over and over, you will hate me for it.”

“No,” Ianto whispered fiercely. “And if I have to spend every day of the rest of my life telling you that I don't hate you but that I _love_ you, then I will do so.” 

Determined, he discarded the towel from around his waist, and straddled Jack, forcing the other man to lie back on the mattress. Under normal circumstances, Ianto was of the opinion that sex shouldn't be the solution right now, normally it was just another way for Jack to circumvent talking about things, but Jack still didn't believe him, desperate doubt still shining in his eyes. And since the other man was a man of actions rather than words, then, if need be, Ianto was ready to proof through his body to Jack that he wouldn't leave him (not that it was a hardship).

He followed Jack down, and resumed their kiss from a few minutes ago. But the more time went by, the more heated the kiss became, fuelled by Ianto's determination and Jack's desperation. Jack clung to him like a life line, but he gave as good as he got, turning the kiss into something fierce and filthy that made Ianto moan into Jack's mouth. He felt himself hardening rapidly against Jack's thigh, and in that moment, he wished nothing more than to feel Jack's naked skin against his own. Sitting up again, and straddling Jack, he started to attack the hapless buttons of Jack's shirt, almost tearing them off with his hasty, clumsy fingers. Jack helped him all too gladly, and together, they divested him of his shirt and T-Shirt, leaving at least his upper body bare for Ianto to do with as he pleased.

And he did.

Bending down over Jack's chest, he first attacked his neck and collarbones with lips and tongue and teeth, and then he worked his way lower. Jack gasped brokenly when Ianto closed his mouth over Jack's right nipple, and started to lick and suck relentlessly. Jack's hands flew to his head to bury his trembling fingers in the dark strands of Ianto's hair. He started babbling in another language when Ianto worried his other nipple between two fingers, tightening his hold on Ianto's hair. Ianto had to suppress a smug grin. Inadvertently, he felt incredibly proud every time he managed to reduce Jack to incoherence.

Jack cried out when Ianto pinched his nipple sharply, and sucked forcefully on the other. He thought he could hear his name in between the strange words Jack was babbling, and even if he didn't understand the language, Ianto got the gist of it.

“Shhh,” he crooned against Jack's nipple. “Patience.”

Jack whined throatily, causing Ianto to smirk, but eventually, he had mercy on his lover. Ianto shuffled lower until he could settle between Jack's eagerly spread thighs. Making short work of his trousers and underwear, Ianto then he caressed the soft skin on the inside of Jack's bared thighs tantalisingly slow, completely ignoring the weeping, angrily flushed cock bobbing eagerly before his face. Instead, he bend down once more to suckle a few love bites onto the insides of Jack's thighs, marking him as his even if he knew that the marks would be gone again in a few minutes.

Jack whined again pitifully, but instead of finally turning his attention on to Jack's erection, Ianto hoisted Jack's legs over his shoulders, and delved lower between his legs. Licking a broad stripe over his perineum, causing Jack to suck in a stifled breath, Ianto then licked over the furled skin of Jack's hole. Jack's whole body jumped in surprised ecstasy, and he yelped when Ianto went over from bathing the skin of his hole in saliva to suddenly pushing his slick tongue deeply inside him.

“Oh yes...” Jack let out a breathy moan, and eagerly pushed his hips up, impaling himself even deeper onto Ianto's tongue. 

The younger man alternated between lazily fucking Jack's hole and licking repeatedly over the twitching ring of muscle, slicking his lover up even more. He wasn't as good as Jack at this, but he'd been an eager pupil, and soon, he'd reduced his Captain to a moaning, sobbing mess begging Ianto for his cock.

Since his whole body was aching with desire, Ianto soon pulled his tongue out of Jack, and sat up, scrabbling for the tube of lube in the bedside drawer with clumsy fingers.

In the meantime, Jack scrambled up onto hands and knees, once more pushing his ass back against Ianto demandingly.

Squirting a generous dollop onto his fingers, Ianto smeared the cool gel against Jack's feverish-hot hole, pushing two fingers inside him and covering the quivering walls of his channel with lube.

“Need you now!” Jack rasped, but nonetheless bore down on Ianto's fingers, trying to get them even deeper inside.

Complying all too gladly, Ianto liberally coated his cock with lube, and replaced his fingers with it. Both men sighed in relief when Ianto sank into Jack, not stopping until his balls brushed Jack's cheeks, fully sheathing himself in one stroke.

Not giving Jack time to adjust, wanting to get him out of his own head, Ianto set a relentless pace, driving into Jack over and over until both men were panting heavily and their bodies glistening with sweat.

Jack cried o ut loudly when his whole body suddenly froze, and then, he shuddered in ecstasy. Ianto wasn't far behind, the contractions of Jack's clenching channel triggering his own orgasm. He held himself still while he spilled into his lover, simply enjoying the sensations of the vice-like muscles massaging his cock as well as the feeling of possessiveness knowing he marked Jack as his so deeply inside with his come.

After he was spend, he let himself fall sideways onto the mattress, taking Jack with him. The two men lay spooned together in the rumpled bedding, still intimately connected while catching their breath. 

Playfully, Ianto slapped Jack's thigh, and pressed a quick kiss onto Jack's shoulder. “All right?”

Jack nodded mutely. 

“Did it get through to your thick skull now that I won't leave you?”

Another small nod. 

Consolingly, Ianto pressed another kiss onto Jack's shoulder, then on his neck before he carefully let his softening cock slip from Jack's well-used hole. Jack winced, but pressed himself back more tightly against Ianto's warmth.

“ One step at a time,” Ianto murmured. “Tomorrow, we'll start working on honing my powers. And then we'll see.”

“ Can't wait to see you turn into a dragon,” Jack mumbled sleepily.

“ It's a scary thought. But promise me to take a photo. I won't believe it otherwise.”

“ Promise.”

Jack fidgeted with a corner of the blanket, but Ianto waited patiently for him to make up his mind.

“ How big do you think you'll be?” the older man finally asked.

“ No idea. Hopefully not too big. That would be terribly inconvenient.”

Jack yawned, and Ianto felt Jack's body getting heavier in his arms in impending sleep. “I hope big enough to ride you.”

Ianto snorted into Jack's neck. “You do enough riding as it is, Sir.”

“ Yeah.” Ianto could hear the smug grin in Jack's sleepy reply. “There can never be enough riding for us.”

If the angle had been better, Ianto would have kissed the Captain to shut him up. Instead, he pressed a last, fond kiss to the back of Jack's head, and resolutely pulled him even tighter against his body. “Sleep. You don't know what you're saying any more.”

Jack chuckled, but didn't argue. Instead he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a huge red dragon on which he rode into eternity. 

** End **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to this story when I watched the Episode "Adam" again. Did you ever notice the Welsh Dragon they have painted on to one wall in the Hub? And in this episode, Ianto passes this picture looking all menacing and ready to kill Adam. That's when I thought it would be cool if Ianto really was a dragon.  
> I have made some fanart for this story as well which you can find here: https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Torchwood-Welsh-Dragon-647959444


End file.
